The present invention is directed to a removable ground polarization insert for a power connector. In particular, the present invention is directed to a snap-in ground polarization insert capable of having multiple configurations to accommodate engagement with a variety of pre-existing plugs and receptacles and reduce excess inventory thereby.
It is often necessary and desirable to use power connectors, plugs and receptacles in a variety of indoor and outdoor applications. Typically, the plugs and receptacles include different mating pins and socket contacts, respectively, for uniquely mating a plug to its proper receptacle. While the plug contacts extend outwardly of the plug connector, the receptacle contacts are housed within the receptacle connector having the open ends flush with the face thereof. Consequently, the face of the receptacle must be uniquely manufactured to support and indicate the different receptacle contacts.
In conventional power connector and plug combinations it is therefore necessary to have a different female connector for each different ground pin. This requires manufacture of the contacts to maintain a high inventory level to meet customer demand for different combinations of plugs and receptacles.
It is therefore desirable to utilize highly reusable and directly interchangeable self-locking plugs, connectors and receptacles. It is further desirable to provide such components as being adaptable to a variety of pre-existing components so as to become universally applicable for a plurality of industrial applications.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a ground polarization insert for a standard power connector.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a ground polarization insert that ensures proper engagement of the insert with conforming plug pins so as relate to corresponding voltage ratings.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a ground polarization insert that accommodates plugs of varying configurations depending upon the state of pre-existing inventory.
It is an even further advantage of the present invention to provide a ground polarization insert which mates with existing plugs and connectors and also locks to existing standard receptacles.
In the efficient attainment of these and other advantages, the present invention provides a removable, xe2x80x9csnap-inxe2x80x9d ground polarization insert for a power connector that accommodates insertion of a corresponding ground polarization pin therein. The insert is molded from the same insulative material as the surrounding housing. The insert remains separate from the connector until assembly of the final product, enabling the user to determine the requisite combination of a proper insert configuration and a conforming plug that is currently available in the inventory. The ability to delay assembly of the connector and insert thereby allows use of the connector with pre-existing plugs and receptacles that might otherwise be incompatible in view of available inventory and prevailing customer demands.